lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Micheal Neumann
Appearance Micheal is a Russian Blue whose fur is not unlike that of stone-grey in color, is 3'7", and weighs about 55lbs, being worrying close to underweight. He's about eighteen (18) years old. His build is on the side of scrawny-medium, not exactly looking that muscular, but not being completely scrawny. His legs, however, are certainly very leg, meaning that they're quite muscled in comparison to the rest of his body. His irises are lime-green, and his ears are... quite large, giving him ace hearing in combination with his widened ear canals. For his school wear, you can usually see him wearing some khaki shorts or pants, a short-sleeved white polo shirt, and a navy-blue sweatervest (before you ask yes, he's what you would kind of call a "nerd".) For his non-school wear, he'll usually be wearing dark-green shorts, and a blue short-sleeved shirt. He wears the same shoes and socks in each outfit, plain white socks and white heelys. But if you catch him on a snow day, he wears something nearly completely different. A set of snow-camo snow pants, a snow-camo jacket, black snow-gloves, black snow-shoes, and even a snow-camo balaclava. (He likes to ambush unsuspecting passerbys with snowballs once they get within range. He says sorry afterwards and dusts them off, though.) One thing that is new is that Micheal has a pair of glasses for reading. And they look... familiar. The name "Freeman" rings a bell. Personality Micheal is both kind of an idiot, and a kind idiot. Due to his amnesia (more on that later), he's forgotten many experiences and nearly all of his childhood. However, Micheal is a generally kind person, and won't delay to help a person, be it his friend or a random passerby who just needs a small bit of help. He often takes responsibility for things he didn't do, and says "Sorry" more often than he should. Micheal is rather innocent, and most innuendos and double entendres will go straight over his head. If you attempt to explain these to him, he'll get flustered and embarrassed and tell you quietly to please stop. He also trusts people a bit too quickly, and is a bit gullible. Micheal will usually try to bring justice to those who are doing wrong if he can, but he's not much of a fighter. You could consider him a pacifist, but in reality he isn't. He may not like to hurt others, but he will still fight to protect others. Micheal is loyal and extremely determined, and would never abandon a friend in time of need, or never stop trying until he's dead, either legitimately or from exhaustion. Despite not really wanting to fight, he's actually fairly skilled in combat, but more on that later. Micheal has extremely-low self confidence and self-worth, but jokes about these things casually. Strangely, he also REALLY likes cleaning things. He also likes to make really bad puns. Like, REALLY bad puns. No joke. dum tss He doesn't like being called "Cute" or "Innocent" and will fiercely and savagely try to fight whomever called him such except not really and will just politely disagree with them and be embarrassed. He also doesn't like to swear, and will probably never do so unless EXTREMELY perturbed. History Not much is actually known about Micheal, and by that I mean not even Micheal knows about Micheal, and that's a bad thing. Micheal has Retrograde amnesia (Which is that type of cliche amnesia that you see in movies and such), so he doesn't know about most of his childhood before 15. Micheal woke up in a field one day, his head hurting and disoriented, and proceeded to find the nearest town. In this case it just so happened to be a city, Central City, to be exact. About three days later, he realized he was probably going to die of starvation if he didn't get some sort of job. As it turns out, the first job he stumbled across was being a G.U.N soldier. He wasn't sure if the recruitment office just didn't care or was REALLY gullible, but he filled out his age as "18" on the form handed to him, and managed to be accepted. However, what he didn't know was that there was a war going on between the U.F and Sunset Kingdom, and that's probably why he was accepted. Maybe. When in basic training, when being shown videos of combat and photos of fallen soldiers lying on the ground, he was horrified, and vowed to never do such a thing to another person. As a result, he applied as a combat medic and was given medical training, wanting to prevent such things from happening to either his fellow G.U.N soldiers or Sunset soldiers. Sometime after that, he would meet Sergeant Midnight Ender, who would later become a close friend, and who he would later save from execution. When wandering around the camp, he saw a flyer for an experimental "Paratrooper Division" that was being formed. He tried out for it, and apparently did well enough to make it in, so he was then a real paratrooper. The only problem is, it wasn't all it was hyped up to be. Although the regular infantry was awestruck and jealous at the paratroopers for being "Elite", the first few missions for them were more than disasters. The force that was meant to deploy them had no real idea how to do so, and soldiers/equipment alike were scattered across enemy territory, rather than their supposed landing zones. On one mission (the same one to rescue Sergeant Midnight Ender), an anti-air battery opened up on one of the aircraft Micheal was in, and he saw a large portion of his comrades die right then and there. The pilot was hit as well as the copilot dead, so they had to jump and continue the mission. Later missions were met with more success though, with the paratroopers managing to land where they were supposed to, and LZs not being entirely missed. It was at this point where Micheal gained a reputation throughout his division, with some soldiers even giving him a nickname he really wouldn't like to include in this bio. Micheal, although carrying a weapon or two into combat, never used either at all, and would usually keep them unloaded as well. What he did instead, was charge out into open fire, even if being targeted himself, and pull G.U.N soldiers and Sunset soldiers alike back into cover so he could save their lives. Although some soldiers would give him a funny look, most would respect his choice and bravery to run out into open fire to save someone who was supposed to be shooting at him. However, a lot of Sunset soldiers took the red cross plastered on his helmet and clothing as a challenge, and attempted to shoot him. Luckily, being pretty fast and nimble, he was only shot a few times. Saving enemy Sunset soldiers is also how he met one of his closest friends currently, another young cat by the name of "Lily" (Roughly 16 years old at the time). At another point in his career, his company (Easy Company) was pinned down, and Micheal was sent to run past enemy soldiers and tanks alike to reach a reinforcement of friendly tanks who were lost in the area. Despite out of breath, and even having been shot, Micheal took the commander's seat of one of the tanks, and led a successful counterattack to relieve his division, and then some. He shows promise of perhaps being in command of a force later, but this is his history and not his future. Everything was going well, the war was soon coming to an end, the Sunset capital was under siege by G.U.N forces, and Micheal's company was told to take it easy and hold a vital crossroads north of the besieged capital. Then, the unthinkable happened. The Sunset Kingdom launched a large-scale offensive north of the capital in an attempt to reclaim lost land, divert G.U.N units stationed at the capital conducting the siege, and send large amounts of armored units through a southbound road, with multiple unprepared stations and defenses being easily taken by overwhelming force. Sunset, knowing that they could strike leisurely at Easy Company's position since there were only about 130 soldiers holding it, attacked with considerably smaller forces than the rest of the offensive. With surprise to them however, the crossroads were held, but it was reported from forward scouts that about half of Easy Company had perished in the first initial attack. The Sunset forces, wanting to secure these crossroads quickly so they could move armor into the capital and dissipate the siege, started getting more and more fierce with their attacks. And thus, "The Battle for Crossroads 28" was started. For about five days, the remaining troops of Easy Company held out against fierce attacks, artillery, CAS attacks, etc, before being relieved by friendly troops. Some historians even say the defending force were outnumbered 40:1, but many of these accounts have been disproven; the actual number stands at only about half that amount. Out of 130 men at the start, only three remained standing and not critically wounded. The rest (out of a total of 11) were in dire condition. Micheal was one of those three. This is also where he was promoted to "Private First Class". Although only a small number of people acknowledged it, the valiant hearts of Easy Company prevented the siege on the capital from being prolonged, and could well have shortened the war by a while. This is about all that is known for most people who would want to do research on "The Battle for Crossroads 28", but only from internet sources. If you asked any remaining member of the siege, they could give you a much-more in depth description of what exactly happened. Although being diagnosed with minor PTSD, and seeing what happened himself, Micheal will not hesitate to tell you what happened, and will tell you in the fullest detail he can. He believes that the sacrifice of the fallen of both sides in "The Battle for Hill 28" should not go unnoticed, and wishes to spread it personally. After the war, Micheal realized he needed a job again since being like sixteen and in the military is illegal, and heard of this amazing thing called "School", where he could actually learn to do stuff and get a good job. He had no idea how to start off, until he met a familiar face, that face being Lily. Lily, despite being a technical enemy of Micheal during the war (And POW after he helped her), she felt that she should repay him somehow for saving her, and CERTAINLY not because she thought he was cute or anything. She managed to convince her parents to let him stay at her apartment (For they were refugees now) until he managed to get one for himself. Two years after the war, Micheal had taken a class trip in the summer to the island of Deutschisland, and more specifically the capital Lerbin. He and Lily spent a week there, but on the second-to-last day, something happened. Parabellum had found his mother again. After a tearful reunion, Muskel told Michael the circumstances under which he disappeared, and apparently from his mother's descriptions, he was supposed to be taking part in an old Deutchislandic "coming of age" tradition where a person was to go out onto a boat in the morning, and by the end of the day come back with a load of fish. (Despite being mostly a collection of tribes focused on combat, most of the Deutschislandic tribes had allied. So attention had to be placed elsewhere as well for specialization.) Nowadays, he's usually found lounging around at Cooked over Brimstone, trying to greet everyone he can in the cheeriest manner possible. Abilities RUUUN! (Defensive) Micheal, having great speed and quick on his feet, can easily flee from an opponent. He just hopes they aren't following quickly behind him! OORAH! (Offensive) Micheal, yet again using his speed, rushes quickly towards the enemy and can deliver a quick melee blow to them, usually with fists. powers. (Yes?) Micheal has no powers. No, I'm serious. He doesn't have any powers. but a fleshwound. Despite being really scrawny and kind of a wuss, he can take a bullet or two with some strikes without any sort of armor on, and still be able to fight or flee. Survivability Micheal, alongside being able to sustain a hit or two without any armor, also has pretty good constitution. Hunger and thirst takes longer to affect him, and any wound that he has, it feels to him as if it it less serious than it actually is. This allows him to be in a state where he can have a critical wound, but not having it feel as so until an hour or so later. This would allow him to continue fighting in any situation, or to flee. Skills Micheal, using his past and current medical training, is easily able to patch someone up, and can save their lives in some situations, or at least until greater medical care arrives. Micheal, being once part of the "Elite" Paratroopers, is well-trained in hand-to-hand combat (Usually knives and his fists, although a bit weak with the fists) and firearms (Most conventional firearms.) {Note: The author originally wanted to put this as an ability (the good aim) under "Abilities" with the name "It's hiiiigh noon.", but decided this was a horrible idea.} Micheal absolutely loves the snow, and due to having thick fur, can usually tolerate much colder temperatures than considered "normal". (IE: For him with pants and long-sleeved shirts on, he doesn't say that it's even kind of chilly until around 20-10 degrees fahrenheit.) He also knows how to move well and camouflage in the snow, so he is ace in winter combat.. Micheal is surprisingly a survival expert, and if you drop him off wounded in the middle of a jungle or so and expect him to die, he'll probably just survive instead. Equipment aid kit Micheal NEVER leaves his apartment without a first-aid kit. No way no how. and pencil Due to his forgetful nature, he usually carries around a notepad and pencil to write stuff down on, or even just to doodle. Matchbook Micheal carries a matchbook around. Why not a lighter you may ask? Well, he doesn't know either, really. Ph.D in Theoretical Physics Unlike the name implies, this just means he carries a crowbar around, given to him by his friend Lily, I wonder what this is a reference of? Weaknesses Heat Micheal absolutely DESPISES summer because of his thick fur, and fights considerably worse against someone who has fire attacks. powers As was mentioned before, he has no powers. Really, none at all. Not even like, a really lame power such as flipping a chair gently with his mind. Even though that would seem pretty amazing to Micheal. He's a bit strange. desire to invade Poland no wAIT THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE- hearing, ace counter. Since Micheal has ace hearing, it is quite easy to exploit this, by yelling directly into his ear. This will cause a considerable amount of pain to him. However, he's usually wearing earplugs. gas, gas! Parabellum is susceptible to gas-related chemical weapons. (IE: Tear gas, Mustard gas, etc.) But it also makes visiting the dentist a heck of a lot easier. a wimp Although Micheal has very good leg, his arm game is weak. Trivia * Micheal was a part of Easy Company, 4th Battalion of the 332nd Parachute Infantry Regiment of the 106th Parachute Division. * Yes, it's based on Easy Company of the 101st. * The decorations he has from his time serving are: 2x Purple Heart Bronze Star Medal Humanitarian Service Medal Presidential Unit Citation (Previously a Valorous Unit Award, but the award was re-judged and advanced to the current award.) Superior Unit Award * Micheal can play the accordion, though he's still learning it for the most part. * He works a single part-time job at an upper-end clothing store. * Caffeine kills him. Literally, not figuratively. * His favorite anime is "Cory in the House" * Micheal's friend Maxim sometimes calls him "Malen'kiy tovarishch." which translates roughly to "Little friend". * He can understand and play Dwarf Fortress. Category:Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Males Category:Cats